


Your Hero

by Livesinbooks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 04x16, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 16 and prior episodes





	Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Iris aren't a couple, once again

Barry was sitting on the floor of the speed-lab. Iris and the others were upstairs, trying to locate the metahuman that received the flame powers, and Matthew Kim to give Barry his own powers back.

The Flash felt hopeless, sitting there. He was absolutely useless without his powers. He could do nothing to help. He wasn’t like Harry or Cisco who could build machines to help, or like Caitlin who could provide the medical help. He wasn’t even like Iris who was an expert on leading the team from behind the board. All he had been able to do had been running and saving people. But now he couldn’t do that anymore.

He flinched when someone entered the lab. As Barry looked up, he saw that it was Ralph and sighed. The Elongated Man sat down next to him. “Iris enjoys being a speedster,” he commented.

Barry rubbed his temples. “If you’re just here to rub in that I lost my powers, you can leave,” he mumbled. Ralph shook his head quickly. “No, sorry, I didn’t think about what that would sound like. I’m not trying to rub it in.”

Barry looked at him expectantly. “What are you here for then?”

Ralph snorted. “What do you think? I’m here to check on our pouting-“

Barry knew he had wanted to say speedster and sighed.

“Barry. On our pouting Barry,” Ralph tried to save it. Barry appreciated the effort. “I’m not pouting.”

“Our sulking Barry.”

“Also not sulking.”

“Our brooding Barry.”

Barry couldn’t quite help the little smile that formed on his lips. “Stop it,” he protested weakly. Ralph smiled brightly at him. “I made you smile! I’m a hero!”

The Flash chuckled. “Yes, you’re a hero, Ralph. But not for making me smile. That’s not so hard. I’m a positive person.”

Ralph huffed. “Yeah, sure. That’s why you’re hiding here.” Barry looked away from him. “I’m not hiding. Just thinking.”

“About what?” “How to get my speed back…” Ralph watched Barry closely. “Why do you want it back so badly? I think I could live without my powers. I mean… I wouldn’t know what to do then, but… Okay, forget it, I know why you want it back so badly.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Exactly. I don’t know what to do. I mean… I’m nothing without my powers…”

Ralph slapped his arm and Barry glared at him. “What was that for?” “For being an idiot! You’re not nothing without your powers. Don’t ever say that.”

“Oh yes? What am I then? I’m sitting here in the lab because I can’t help. I can’t do anything to help find the meta that did this or the meta that got the fire powers and I certainly can’t stop DeVoe without my speed. I can’t even stop him with my speed! So what use am I now?”

Barry was upset. He hated feeling like this. It reminded him of other times he had failed…

Ralph put a hand on Barry’s arm and the speedster looked at him. “Barry, you’re not just useful when you’re a speedster. Remember when I was doubting myself before the fight with the Trickster and Prank? You encouraged me that I could do it. And you didn’t use your speed for that. You’re smart and you are kind, you give great pep-talks and this team wouldn’t be whole without you.”

Barry blinked. “Were you just complimenting me?” Ralph grinned. “Yes, stupid, I was. I’m not always saying the wrong things, you know?”

The Flash smiled at him. “Thanks. I appreciate that, a lot.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from staring at Ralph’s lips for a moment. Since the other had started actually trying to be nice Barry had found himself being drawn to him and developed feelings for him.

Ralph frowned and Barry froze. Did he notice? He tried to shift away from him, but the other followed.

“This conversation isn’t over yet. Are you gonna stop sulking down here and join me and the others upstairs?” Ralph looked at Barry encouraging and Barry forgot about the frown. “I don’t know, man. What can I do up there? Give them all a pep-talk? It’s not like that would be of much use at the moment.”

Ralph rolled his eyes and got up. “It would help them if they could at least see that you’re okay. Then they could stop worrying and focus on the task.”

Barry sighed. “You’re right… I’m sorry…” Ralph smiled. “It’s okay. Just come with me.” He offered him a hand and the former speedster took it.

Ralph helped him up a little too energetic and Barry stumbled against the other’s chest. He looked up at him and the apology got stuck in his throat as he realised just how close they were. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.

As Barry finally got control over his mind back and tried to step away from Ralph, the Elongated Man put his hands on Barry’s hips and kept him in place. Barry got lost in his eyes and barely noticed Ralph leaning in.

“I’ve been reading your signals correctly, right?”, Ralph whispered and snapped Barry out of his trance. He nodded quickly. “Yes, definitely,” he mumbled, too amazed by this happening to worry about someone walking in on them. And even if someone walked in, who cared about that? He and Iris had broken up long ago, even long before he went into the Speed-force. There weren’t any romantic feelings left between them.

Barry closed his eyes and then he and Ralph were kissing. Barry melted into it and wrapped his arms around the other man. He kissed him back deeply and desperately. All his worries fell off him for the moment and just he and Ralph existed.

When they parted again Barry was smiling. Ralph smiled back. “I made you smile again! I’m most definitely _your_ hero.” Barry made him shut up with another kiss.

“You are,” he then mumbled softly and took his hand. “Let’s go back to the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Episode 16 and simply had to write another Oneshot about them  
> I need more, please, if you ship it, write something about them! <3


End file.
